Guardian Angel
by Kishibi
Summary: A statue stands alongside others in the royal hedge maze. All the statues have a long history behind them. Starswarl the Bearded, greatest Unicorn. Discord, feared entity of Chaos. But this one statue has only a short story behind it. The creature that the statue resembles gave its life for all of Equestria to live in peace.


The day began like any other day. Celestia rose the sun, to which the ponies can enjoy the bright and sunny ball of heat. The day was peaceful, but when the sun got to a little bit over its peak, Celestia asked the weather pegasi to make it rain for a short while in her garden. The pegasi were confused with this request but did not object.

When the clouds were in place, it started to rain. Celestia excused herself to the gardens. Her guards attempted to follow but she waved them off with her hoof.

Celestia got to her garden and went into the hedge maze. She navigated her way to the middle where a few statues stood. The sun princess strolled over to one in particular. She laid down at its base and sighed.

Celestia looked over and saw a rose protruding from the side of the hedge maze, and with her magic, plucked it from its place and set it down in front of the statue.

She looked up to the statues face, to where she can see a smile that will be forever engraved on the statue. To show that the statue is happy, but Celestia knows not all is what it seems.

Despite the rain pounding against her face and coat, a single tear fell from her eye, to be forever lost in the down pour of sorrow she feels.

The statue in front of her was of a human, but no ordinary human. This human in particular helped save all of Equestria and the ponies that inhabit it.

Another tear falls.

She can remember like it was yesterday.

The human appeared out of nowhere in a ball of light, but it was only an infant. She later found out the gender and named him too.

Celestia looks at the statue again, as more tears flow down her muzzle.

From that day forward, the sun princess raised the human like her own foal. She fed him, washed him, told stories and jokes, she even educated him when he said his first word.

When her little human showed talent for protecting others, she sent him to a private school to train in the ways to help others.

While he was away at training, she made him special armor for when he got back. But no sooner did he return a threat occurred.

Celestia cut her memory there. She could not bring herself to remember what happened. It pained her so much for everything that went wrong.

Her eyes landed on the statue one more time. Through her glazed eyes, she looked at the pose that he was in. The human stood there in his full armor, his helmet under his right arm while is other arm was on the back of a pony, and the trademark smile that he always worn. The pony was looking at him, returning the comforting smile.

Celestia closed her eyes to fight back the tears she could feel forming. She briskly got up and trotted away. But before she left she whispered softly back at the statue.

'Thank you for your sacrifice, Guardian Angel' and with that she was gone.

At the base of the statue stood the lone rose bud that Celestia picked. It sat next to a golden plaque that read

'In memory of Guardian Angel, who gave his life to save all of Equestria. A great husband, a loving father, and the best son.'

Celestia sat on her throne, a caring face on her as always. The pegasi team began to break all the clouds up from the rain in the garden. She looked out a window where she could barely make out the top of the statue.

A ray of light hits the statue perfectly, illuminating it in a beam of glory. Unknown to anyone, an image of the hero was standing next to Celestia. He looked down to her and smiled.

"I will be watching you forever, mom.'

The hero faded away and a tear was all that was left.

Celestias motherly smile lost its glow as she looked at the statue of her adopted son. The time between the two may be short, but she loved every second of it. He will continue to live on in the hearts of all the little ponies.

His name will never fade from the minds of all. Guardian Angels love will keep every heart filled with joy. His engraved smile will bring happiness to anyone who looks upon him.

Later that day as the sun went down and the moon began to rise, an orange earth pony mare, with a blonde mane and tail, looked out her bedroom window to the growing black sky.

Her emerald eyes, red and puffy from recent tears, let out an exhausted sigh.

"Momma?" came a voice from behind.

The mare turned around to see a dark gray pegasus colt, with a black mane and tail with a blue streak in it, and deep blue eyes that can make the ocean jealous. He slowly trotted up to his mother and nuzzled her side.

"I had a nightmare, Momma." the colt said with tears forming in his eyes and fear in his voice.

The orange earth pony patted her sons head gently with her right hoof. "There, there sugarcube. Ain't nothin' to be afraid of," her voice was calm and gentle, one only a mother can have.

The young pegasus' eyes looked up to her, "Can you tell me a story of dad?"

The mare smiled down to her son, "Sure sugarcube, what do ya want to listen tah tonite?"

The colt smiled back, "Tell me how you two met!" he replied happily. The mare chuckled.

"Then let's get on back tah yer room then." she said, leading the colt to his room.

The little pegasus jumped onto his bed and snuggled up under his blankets. The orange mare sat next to him. When the pegasus colt was nice and cozy, the mare began her story.

"Before me and yer Pa adopted ya, we were strangers to one another, just like any other couple…"


End file.
